You, Me, Furries
by gogo-rlight
Summary: The ThunderCats drown into light and went to Human World how will they went back to their place? Bad grammars. *there might be re-editing chapter, so there will and take a break first
1. The So called 'AC'

**You, Me, Furries**

**AN: Hello, everybody! Today I'm gonna write a fiction again, it's about Thundercats again!, but they now are at Planet Earth. Well I'm still writing a story about 'Lion-O, you are special than anything', though I am not good at writing a story but, I'd like to well on it.**

* * *

**- Chapter One 'the so called AC'**

* * *

It was noon, and all of Thundercats members were in the vehicle and they were in traveling at the dry land, the dries place in the third earth, there was no water, no grasses, and there even no trees, just canyons, hills, and rocks. The sun was gleaming the place and makes it like hot place as the magma.

They were traveling to the next town, but it was still far, they had to cross the cliff, mountain, the edges, and many more.

And as usual Panthro and Tygra who drove the vehicle, and the others, such as Lion-O 'leader or lord of Thundercats', Cheetara, The Willies, and Lion-O's pet Snarf were inside of the vehicle.

"I'm thirsty." said Willykit, "me too sis." And Willykat continued. Their face was saying that they really needed fresh water. "Meow." Snarf was meowing. He was thirsty too, same as the Willies.

"I know that, I can see from your face, well I'm thirsty too." Said lion. The Willies was watching over the Lion-O's head, "Sis, I think, he is sweating." Willykat was whispering to his sister. Like he said, the lion was sweating, his hand wash his head from the sweat. The place became so much hot as the long-burning oven.

"Relax Lion-O, the place become hot if you keep blabbing around, but I think there was an AC on there." Said someone on monitor, and then Tygra appeared.

"What did you say?" exclaim lion in angry.

"Well he was telling the truth, Lion-O." said Willykat with smile face.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!" exclaim lion pissed off.

"Sorry. But that's true." Smiled Willykat.

"We do have AC?" asked Willykit with smile. "But, It's still hot here." said Willykat, "Where is the AC?" said lion. They looked everywhere but there was nothing. While Cheetara was still standing, she was sweltering. Her hand was fanning to herself.

"Do we have it?" Said tiger and trying to make joke on monitor. "Come on, stop joking. It's hot here." said the Lion-O pouted. "Maybe we never have AC, or it's broken." said the Cheetara. And she was still standing on wall.

"Hey! Don't talk to my tank like that." The monitor changed its face as Panthro now. "Calm down, Panthro, maybe it's not turning on." Said Tygra with sighed. He sighed because of this little problem. "It's on your head kids." Exclaim Panthro.

Lion groaned. "So why it's not turning on?"

"Do you think its need a remote or something?" said Cheetara. Everyone was silence for a moment. Then Cheetara sat beside Snarf, she saw the twins was fanning themselves, escaping from the heat inside the tank. And then she saw lion did like Willykat and kit did, fanning himself cooling him down.

"So, why don't we look for it?" asked lion and crossed his hand to his body.

"Yes, you're right. So let look for it." Said Kit. Then they were searching remote. They looked everywhere, but seemed it can't be found. Lion become pissed off.

"Ehh, Cheetara, can you run fast? Maybe we can use your runs to repelling the heat." Asked he. "Oh no, I can't do that, that would make me tired, and you know that." Replied cheetah, she was grinning.

"Oh come on." He more pissed off. He looked to Panthro at the monitor, and the lion was fanning himself with hand. "Where's the remote?" asked anger lion to the Panthro. And he was more sweating and swelters.

"Actually…" Panthro was replying. "I don't know where the remote is." Continued Panthro.

"WHAT? Why don't you just say it before?" exclaim the Willies with loud voices and angry.

"I just want prank you a little." Said Panther.

"I couldn't stand it, I will open the door tank." Said the Willykat, he couldn't stand the heat so he went to the door tank and then he opened it.

"AH… freedom, it's nice." Said the Willykat, they breath the air as they breath of fresh air once they were out from jail. They fly as if carried by the fresh wind and bring them to the world's best air. "Meow." Snarf was meowing, and then he went to outside where Willies are there. Once he came out he feel a freedom caught him, just like Willies felt.

Everyone was sighing because of those two, but they were laughing. And Cheetara seemed glad that the air catch her too, same as Lion-O. Both of them felt the fresh air which enters inside tank was taking them too.

"I can feel the fresh air now." Said lion happy.

"Well, me too." Said Cheetara and giggling.

Snarf was scouting the place, the place was just dried place, there's nothing, just a big rock beside of his, but then he saw a cave in it.

"Meow." Meowed snarf and he was confused, seeing a weird big cave.

"What is it Snarf?" said Willykat.

"Whoa!" said WillyKit surprise amazed. "But it's just a cave." Then she continued. "Whoa! But just like sis said, it's just a cave. No need to be amazed." Said Willykat.

* * *

**- TBC**

* * *

**AN: good job the first chapter is done. Then the next is what? Before the next chap, I want to ask to all who wanted to reviews me, should I use double language, like English and Indonesia. But Indonesia is for the conversation. So should I? I will wait the reviews.**


	2. Light and Cave

**You, Me, Furries**

**AN: Hello I'm here again, this chapter is still ongoing, and I'd like to give you thanks for review. I now that this story is crap. and since I got the answer from all of you. Maybe I will give a small in my language. Oh in the First Chapter, I give it a little parody. But its seemed that it's not like a parody at all, sorry.**

**Sorry for the bad grammars,**

**Oh yes nearly I forgot, I'm not own the Thundercats.**

**Chapter 2 'Light and Cave'**

* * *

(**Before**:

Snarf was seeing the scenery of the hot place, the place was just dried place, there's nothing, just a big rock beside of his, but then he saw a big cave in it.

"Meow." Meowed Snarf and he was confused, seeing a weird big cave.

"What is it Snarf?" said Willykat.

"Whoa!" said WillyKit surprise amazed. "But it's just a cave." Then she continued.

"Whoa! But just like sis said, it's just a cave. No need to be amazed." Said Willykat.)

"What is it?" asked Lion-O, while he getting out to the tank and glare at the cave.

"What a big cave! But a cave is a cave, nothing special." Said Lion-O, and he got inside the tank again, and he sat on his seat once again.

The tank was now far away from the cave. The cave become small, and small, along they were far from it.

While he was sitting, he felt something, weird. He felt like someone was watching over him. "Is it me or we've been watching?" said he in fears, making Cheetara watch him a bit curiosity but there was a chuckle on it too. His back neck was tickling of trembling. A cold aura was tickling his spine.

"help…" he heard a small voice.

"help…us…" he heard again, but now it wasn't that clear enough for him.

After some time the voice become clear. He keeps hearing it, like someone was asking for help. He stood up from his seat, made Cheetara watch him again. He heard a man voice, no a young man, and he keep hearing the voice. He closed his ear with his both hands, but there's still a voice on his ears.

"What is it?" asked Cheetara with worried. "Are you alright?" She asked once more. She seemed worried about him.

"I'm okay, it's just I'm hearing something." Said he with curiosity.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just your imagination, Lion-O." said the appearing Tygra on monitor.

"Yeah, that's right, My King." exclaim Panthro by changing Tygra's appearance with his.

Lion nodded.

"Okay." he gave a smiled, but he was in curious around him.

'What was that?' thought he. And he kept thinking about it.

"Help…us…" once again he heard the voice again.

"Help…us…Lion-O." he heard that his named was called by the unknown.

He keeps hearing the voice again and again. Then he kneeled down, he close his eyes and he saw a blury vision. He saw a boy was standing in front of him, then the boy became clear, he saw the boy, but he can see the boy's face and different from him, he was like, he doesn't have cat ears, the sharp nails or anything, and the boy was hurting, bleeding in all over the body. The boy came closer to the lion and fall down to him. But he caught him.

"p-please help us…Lion-O." said the boy in trembling of hurting. Lion watch his bleeding body, his hands were scratched, the left leg was strained, and his cloth has torn too. Then he faded away. But the lion felt the boy's body is in his body and his hands. He then opened his eyes, and he saw a hand with blood on it. it was his hand. He felt that dream was really meant to be happening. But he didn't know where he could find this boy. Then his body moved by itself like he was hypnotized.

*Maybe you right on this why the boy know his name, actually Lion-O is having a vision on future…

"Lion-O your hand, it's blood." Surprised Cheetara while she came closer to him and look his blooded hand.

Suddenly…

The Thundercat's tank had stopped.

"What happen?" said Tygra.

"My tank! It's stopped by itself." Exclaiming Panthro.

"All of the sudden." Said Tygra.

"What happened, why did it stop?" said Willykit and continued by Willykat, and they got inside the tank except Snarf, he was still watching the cave from far away. "It's seemed the tank is in empty fuel." Thought Cheetara while worrying at he. But then she saw Lion-O stood up, smashing the Willies, "Ouch!" that all the twins could say. And he got out from the tank.

"Lion-O!" surprised Cheetara. "What happen?" Said the Willies in Unison as they were rubbing their smashed body. "It's Lion-O, help me up to catch him." Cheetara explained and ran to after him. And Snarf saw Lion-O got outside of the tank and went to the west where the cave was on that direction. Snarf was trying to after him.

Cheetara and the Willies got out the tank, running after him. And Tygra open the front door tank. "What happen?" asked Tygra in confused.

"It's Lion-O." Willy kit replied it. While she told to the tiger, Cheetara, Willy kat, and Snarf were running after he.

"Wait Lion-O!" Willy Kat shouted to the lion, but he didn't stop. "He's too fast." Sighed Willy Kat.

"Meow…" said Snarf too. They both were tired, running out of breath, and now they were controlling their breath. Then they were went to relax for a moment. Meanwhile, Cheetara was still running after him.

Since she was fast than the other members, so it must be eased to get him. She run closer to him, when she caught him by jumped herself to he. He suddenly faded away. Then Cheetara fell to the ground, and gladly she was all right. She was confused. On her thought now was 'how? How could he do that? Did he learn itself by watched his brother?' she became more confused. Then she saw the appeared lion that far from her. 'What's that' thought her.

Then she stood up, and continued to run after him again. She was still running and then entering to the cave that they pass by. 'it's must be him' thought Cheetara. She followed the young lord until she was arrived at the cave entrance. She felt a sorrowful, anger aura in it. she wasn't afraid so she continue forward by walking.

Inside the cave she saw nothing. She went deeper and deeper, until she saw the little blue light gleaming.

At last she saw where that blue light from. She saw a young man with red hair/mane on the front of the light. 'Is that?' thought Cheetara.

"Lion-O." said Cheetara, but the young lord didn't answer that.

She kept said to the lion, but he never heard her nor answer her. He was just watching the light.

She sighed "what is he doing there?"

Suddenly she saw the lion moved to the light. She saw the light taking him. Then he completely taken by it. Cheetara surprised as she watched what happen.

"Lion-O! I have got to tell the others." As she said that, she went outside of the cave and told the other what happen at the cave a moments ago.

"so he was hypnotized?" Asked the tiger.

"that could be right, but what about that light? He was taken by that light, right? And where would he go?" said Kit."to think of it, that light must be a portal." Told the panther

Kat was surprise about what his Sis told about. "So, there must be someone who control him, but who?" asked Kat.

"I still don't know who is the culprit is, for now we should find and get him." Muttered Cheetara. "So you mean we have to get him, from there we could get the clue from him, but that could be dangerous." Said Kat.

"And we don't even know where we would be?" exclaim Kat.

"Yes that's right, and we might be separated on way we entered that portal." Said Cheetara.

They became silent for moment. Thinking of the young lord.

"Meow…" the silent then cut by the mewing Snarf. Snarf was worried for his precious friend, Lion-O. Snarf thought that, Lion-O would be at the dangerous place. "Don't worry Snarf we might be able to see him, and get him back safely." exclaim Kit, she forced a smile.

"Let's just hope for the best." Muttered Tygra.

"So we have to go to after him and maybe this is our chance to get him, but we don't know what will happen." Exclaim Panthro.

They nodded.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 end**

**Its Finish! **

**Well, lot of crap maybe, hope you liked it. I had beta readed by fateinhour (thanks for fixing the big mistake). I just want to say, I just want to erase my Holiness Boredom! So I spend it here, quite lame am I, right? Well you can comment the bad things to me…**

**Well thanks for the Review, I'm glad that someone has review me even they review the bad things to me, I appraise it ^,^**


	3. Flashingback

**You, Me, Furries**

**Okay thing's getting better; I mean this chapter soon it might not on dried hell place again…**

**Oh well the oldest say, rice had became a porridge, means it's too late to change it, and… **

**THE HELL I'M WRITING THIS IDIOT STORY!**

***ahem* Sorry I'm in crazy just now. Well have fun to read, and hope you like it as a sweet candy XD.**

**Oh and this chapter is pointing of my OC. And we're sorry if the same name, and sorry there chapter that might a quite relationships or intimate and another relationship. Sorry *begging***

**Chapter 3 'Flashingback'**

* * *

(**Before **:

"Meow…" the silent then cut by the mewing Snarf. Snarf is worried for his precious friend, Lion-O. Snarf thought that, Lion-O would be at the dangerous place. "Don't worry Snarf we might be able to see him, and get him back safely." exclaim Kit, she forced smile.

"Hope for the best." Muttered Tygra.

"Maybe this is our chance to get him, but we don't know, what will happen." Exclaim Panthro.

They nodded.)

Meanwhile,

"Cousin." I heard a small voice coming from outside of my room.

"Cousin!" the voice became clear, it was yelling at me.

"Cousin! Wake up" now it on so clear, it was like my ear was bleeding out, and I was opening my both eyes, before this person screaming out like banshee, making someone's ear bleeding.

"Wake up Sleepyhead! It's morning." As I heard that person spoke up, I completely woke up like a awakening from my closed eternity…

"You're like sleeping beauty, wait you're not beauty, but beastly, you're like sleeping beastly need someone to waking you up… like a kiss. Then you completely woke like a new paper on the new book." I got up and sit to my bed, I turned my head to him, seeing my cousin grumbling at me, well it's always happen. So I should just silent, hearing my cousin until he stop his mouth.

"And say, since my parents and yours too are out for "vacations". So I'd stay here until they got back safely, right?" he was keep talking, and yes on what he said. We were nearly alone. His parents were out of vacations to the provinces, and as for me, my family was out for vacation too, to the beautiful place.

It's a bit unfair, I mean why they are not taking except my brother and my sister.

Maybe it's because this problem…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Flashback…

"Cousin, since we work on far place, can you please take a good care of my son, could you?" I wanted to refuse it but it's hard to say it because they are my aunt and uncle, but I wanted to go to with my parents, they were prepared for their pack to the place they want. But they were not let me go with them, because I have to take care of my cousin's son, so I had accept it and accept the broken hearted day of my life.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of him." I said.

"Oh thank you, you're very kind." My aunty said.

"Okay off we go now." My Uncle said. He was rubbing my head with his right hand and left to the his car.

They seemed happy for leaving their son to me. I sighed, 'I'm not the damned babysitter' thought me. And I saw they were talking to him, and he took the bag of clothes, and the Aunty gave him a goodbye-kiss.

And then I turned my body around, seeing my family already packing up, wow their fast.

"Well we will be going off too, take good care of our cousins." Said my father. I use my technique skill, the puppy eyes, but it seemed he ignore it, why it won't work to him? I sighed, come on…

"Okay, I will." I said to them with forced smile.

Come on, this was like prison to me, I had to stay here, oh well it couldn't be helped. Could they understand my feels?

"Come on guys we will be going now." Said my happy Father.

"Yay! Yay!" I heard my sister happy as she jumped like a pogo-T.

Now, there was only Me and my cousin saw my Happiness Family out, by car. Leaving me and this person alone…

End of Flashback

-0-0-0-0-0-

I became completely blank, how this life gets even worse. How could they left me so easily, I'm not the damn house-guarding, and that's not only the problem, I have to take care this someone's child, once again I'm not a damned babysit. And with him, I like a damned maid now. And now I was watching him like a dead man.

"Hey are you gonna sitting like a bunch of cat doing that!" he became so annoyed, if he keep grumbling like that. I wish I can kill him.

"Oh I merely forgot, there's fresh eggs, you can cook it, you can cook right?" he muttered.

"Oh well, and what do you want?" I said.

I sighed, of course I can cook, yesterday I cooked fried rice for him, but he didn't eat it. I told to him to eat the fried rice, but he did said anything, I waited him, until the rice has got cold, then I exclaimed to him. Still he didn't say anything or eat it. That made me angry to him, so I'd throw the rice on the trash. When he wanted to eat, he saw there was nothing on the table and that was making me laugh. Then he saw me and said, "where the food?" Then I said, "oh so you need a food? I thought you're immortal" I mocked him. Then he got back to where he belongs.

Well yesterday is yesterday.

"Now you mention it, I would go to my new friend… he he…" I saw he is blushingly hard. Wait did he just?

"Wow, what's with the face, you got the red face, is it the person you loved?" I teased him.

"No, it's not, it's just a friend nothing a special." He exclaim harshly.

"Oh if that's the case, then go. Make friends are better, and better you leave now before your friend awaits you for so long, and because of that your friends leave as good as alone, but if you have a special emotional expression on you and your friend, I'll accept it but I do not know your parents acceptations." I teased him again. Hard to believe he's like this. Well it may an intimate relation for him and his friend. For some reason he's well improved to get a friends here, and they will might have fun today.

"Okay, well, see you." While he said that he went out from my room.

"Okay, see you, have a nice intimate relationships." I teased him.

He is shocked and I can see he was blushing, and then he go to stairs to go down. Then I got up and I open my windows, and I watch a sun gleaming to this world, it's so brightly.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 3 end**

**Again it's finish, well still crappy right? I like this. I'm sorry not represent Thundercats member here.**

**Idiot ME!**

**My Cousin: "Hey! What about me, you never mention me!**

**Me: "Would you shut your mouth first, will ya? And yes you are not mentioned, don worry who is this kiddy lover name."**

**Me and Him: "Just Review it!"**


	4. Introduction

**You, Me, Furries**

**Well Hello again! I must be ashamed of myself, cuz' I write the bad story. Oh well, don't worry I'll be okay for this story goes on. I must admit myself that I'm suck. (Kill me please *T.T*)**

- **Chapter 4 'Introduction'**

* * *

(**Before**:

"Okay, well, see you." While he said that he went out from my room.

"Okay, see you, have a nice intimate relationships." I teased him.

He is shocked and I can see he was blushing, and then he go to stairs to go down. Then I get up from bed and I open the windows, and I watch a sun gleaming to this world, it's so brightly.)

"Oh yes, one thing. You said you have friend will come over here yesterday. So get wash yourself and dress, your friend didn't want smell a stink of you nor you are naked after taking a bath, didn't you?" he exclaimed on the first floor. Oh I didn't know he will remembered that my friend will be here.

Well actually my friend will stay here for 2 weeks, because this day is for students like us get free from prison for 2 weeks. And this is why my family go on vacation, but they will come I guess tomorrow or two more days, and great that I have friend and this kid on my house and we might have fun at this rate.

"Okay, Luke. Oh thanks for the reminder." I said to him.

Oh yes his named was Luke, he was always prank, too childish, but lonely. Well I felt a bit sorry for why I said before and maybe he really needs a friend. He's too lonely to be alone in this place. Oh yes he elementary school, and he is 11.

"So bright." I cover my eyes with my right hand.

'I forgot to myself, named Dino, 15, and a high school. I liked strawberry just like the writer did, I liked to draw, and dance maybe. That's all I could say to all. One more thing it was not Dinosaur.'

Okay let's get into content.

Oh I forgot to call my friend. So picked my phone on my desk on the corner of mine, it's not Smartphone but actually I had one. I pressed my friend's phone number, and wait for the answer. Forgetting his name was, he was Takeda, he was Japanese, 16 older than me right, he study here as high school, he liked a school, and martial art, he could used his fist to fight and sword but not real sword just a wooden sword. And according from the writer, he was lousy, and clumsy.

Oh yes we are lived in this country, Indonesia. We lived here because the writer did it too. It was not like we regret it, it was because we love the food, kind people, the place, many more.

"Moshi Moshi, Takeda-san, where are you? And you said you will stay here?" I said.

I was hearing what his answer, so he still on his house and he would be here around 9 o'clock.

"Okay, thank for the info." I smiled, like a doll. Why? Because he would buy me something. Then I ended the call with him, and I jump like crazy man.

"Yes! He's coming, Yay! Yay!" I said happily. Then I went downstairs, and taking a bath, before the water become hot, I prepared for breakfast, such as, breads, an egg, and many more, it was for my friend and I, and for Luke and his friend if he came back here, after I finished preparing the breakfast, I eat it, well I eat an fried egg. After having my breakfast, and gladly the water had already hot. So I brought my towel, and got in the bath tub. And I turned on the hot water.

"Hot! Hot!" I shouted.

10 minutes later. I got dress and go to TV's room. I turned on the TV, and I watched it. All I watched was boring today. Maybe I can play something, then I went the stairs and pick up the phone, once I picked it suddenly, there was a message. I opened the message, and read the text. It says:

"Good day, we have something for you! Please go check the TV! :D" that was text says. So I brought the phone and get down to TV's room, and I see TV has already dead, but that was weird I just turned it on just now, I looked up to the lighting, and it was still turn on and I went to the TV and looked closer to TV. Suddenly I got hit with something, and I got fainted.

5 minutes later…

I woke up and my head hurt for so long, first it got hit with this something, and it got hit onto the floor and it was ceramic, so maybe my head was bleeding. I tried to release myself from this something, I touched the skin it was so furry and very fluffy, but still I was sticking on this fluffy furry on this current condition. And successfully out. By seeing this thing, this thing was a knowable, means it was very familiar. I couldn't see it face but it seem kinda were-human, because I can see his body, very masculine person, I wonder who he was. As I thought that I turn his body around…

"It's…" how could he be here? he had red short mane, golden gauntlet and sword inside of it.

I had to hide the Fluffy being. That place must be safe not dusty and wow. Then I lifted him up, he body is too big and heavy, well I glad I was a man, tough and powerful. And I put him on the sofa he was really heavy I could really take him to the safest place, and there was no safe place in this house.

*knock-knock*

I heard someone was knocking my door, wonder who is it? "Hello, Dino!?" it a male voice probably Takeda. Whoa I thought he came at 9, never mind that better open the door and welcome him nicely as a crystal light. I walk forward to the door, approach the door, and grab the handle. And there was question around my head, ' in this place was a furry thing here, is he gonna surprise against it. And would he go call the police or zookeeper. That wouldn't, thought he kind and secret keeper.

"I'm coming." I said and twist the handle and pull it, showing a boy and it was Takeda.

"Ah, Takeda! I thought-"

"I know that, it's just bored waiting a clock until 9, right? So I go here fast before bored attack me." He muttered. Well on what he said was true, I was bored. So faster is good.

"Come on get in." I welcoming him, it was nice to have friends around the house, right?

"Where can I put this?" he showing his bag and the case of clothes I guess.

"Oh that's you can put in my room. What do you want to drink? You seem tired?" I said coolly, because he was my friend plus guest.

"Oh thank you, and I suppose tea would be better. Well you can guess that." He said pretty tired.

"Okay." I went to the kitchen leaving my friends on living room, and he go to my room.

I was searching for the tea box. And I found it inside of cupboard. I picked a teabag on the box, and I put it in glass. I took a hot-water-on-the-pot near stove, and poured the water into the glass. And then I picked up the sugar and I pour 3 teaspoons-sugars into the glass, then it was finish.

I brought the tea to the living room and put it on the desk near sofa.

"Oh thanks." I heard Takeda saying, and he was going down from stairs, wearing a casual thing.

"Don't mention it, I'm happy to that you would come." I said with smile.

"And I feel bored to if it's only me and my cousin." I continued with head down and sad.

"Nah, don't worry I here now, am I right?" he said as he approached me and hugging me.

"Well yeah you are for something. Wait why you're hugging me?" I began to exclaim.

"It's to keep you from boredom." he said cool. I felt hot right now, and my face became red and hot.

"Huh? Well thanks. I really like it." I was hugging him back.

After we break the hug, Takeda face became serious. "What is it?" I asked him. He pointed sofa, it was not a sofa he pointed about, it was a…

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

- **End of the Chapter 4**

**Again Finish, I'm about to dead, because of this stupid thing. Why I have to do this instead drawing? I thing that would be a story I would create. And is not what you think that Dino is a… (Maybe yes he would prefer that)**

**Dino: he'll go on next Chapter.**

**Takeda: Please Review it. *hugging Dino***

**Dino: T-Takeda *blush***

**Me: *sigh* a love power, and man's love, or BL (boys love) just Review it, don't worry about those two. *waving his hand* see you on next Chapter.**


	5. Love (?)

**You, Me, Furries**

**Me: Hey and welcome to continuing story of mine. There's still crappy and I may need someone to help me.**

***hearing someone was blabbing***

**Me: What is going on here?**

**Takeda: Uh… nothing *look away***

**Dino: Yes, he's right there's nothing happen here, just me and him *hard blush***

**Me: okay *grin**leaving them alone***

**Luke: They forget about me *cry* just read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Love(?)**

* * *

(**Before**:

I brought the tea to the living room and put it on the desk near sofa.

"Oh thanks." I heard Takeda saying, and he was going down from stairs, wearing a casual thing.

"Don't mention it, I'm happy to that you would come." I said with smile.

"And I feel bored to if it's only me and my cousin." I continued with head down and sad.

"Nah, don't worry I here now, am I right?" he said as he approached me and hugging me.

"Well yeah you are for something. Wait why you're hugging me?" I began to exclaim.

"It's to keep you from boredom." he said cool. I felt hot right now, and my face became red and hot.

"Huh? Well thanks. I really like it." I was hugging him back.

After we break the hug, Takeda face became various. "What is it?" I asked him. He pointed sofa, it was not a sofa he pointed about, it was a…)

Dino's P.O.V

"Uh, I can explain, but later." I told that it was unknown condition.

"oh okay, so what are we doing to him any by the way?" he asked.

"All we do is wait until he wakes up." I said.

"Uh, okay. So what are we doing now?" he asked once again.

"Let's just watch TV." I said and gave him a little smiled. Well this was something I have to tell about it. But I didn't know how to start the story here. Maybe I got some clue after Furry thing wakes up. And as I said that, we went to watch a TV. We sit on chair. We still need some clue.

10 minutes later, it's already 8 o' clock. I went to the kitchen and bring some snacks. I put it on table, I eat a little by little. I forgot Takeda. I went to kitchen again, and bring slice of bread that was strawberry inside. I gave it to Takeda. "here." he received it.

"Thanks, Sweety, I-I m-mean, it's sweet." I heard he was strummed, I giggled at him. Then he was faintly blushing. Oh he's nice after all, and very lovely. And showing myself blush too.

"OH, you're welcome, but I should be the one who said thanks." I said, showing more red on my face.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"You would spend your training martial art, just for me. You're so kind to me." Why am I saying, but that's truth. I was alone for some days, but when he was here, I felt happiness inside me, like I was being comforted by him. And then he stood up from the chair, he put his arm to my shoulder.

"Don't mention, please. I'm doing this because well I'm bored too." He told, and then grabbing my palm and my waist. I was completely red, because he pulled my waist around him.

"And to tell the truth, I-. " "I already know it, don't tell it. but I can't say if I'm too." I put my finger on my other hand to his lip. "Only time will know for know." I continued. Suddenly he put his lip to mine, we were kissing, but I won't fight back, because my heart didn't tell a truth that I love him. But I would kiss him back, so I should say I love him. Then we break the kiss, and we breathing heavily.

"You kiss me back, that means." He said with smiled face.

"Maybe I really love you." I told him the rightest way, this is the best and most happily ever I have in my day life.

"So time will tell, is it?" he teased me.

"It's not like that." I was shocked and exclaim.

"That's alright. I love you too." He then kissed me again. And he hugged me hardly, my waist became twitching. "Did we forget something?" he asked. "Oh yes, Lion-O." I said Lion-O. "I forget him, he is Lion-O, because I know it he was familiar, but I forgot his name was… but you help me to remember it." I asked happily. I hug him tighter.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 5 End**

* * *

**Me: its finish, hmm it's short.**

**Dino: Well it is…**

**Takeda: Yeah it's short, how disappointed. *hug Dino***

**Me: You want me to make a longer of your affection in this story?**

**Takeda: *nodded***

**Me: Then no, it's Thundercats story so it will be Thundercats not you! *mad***

**Me & Takeda are fighting.**

**Dino: While they are fighting, here are spoilers from Chapter 1 to 5**

**Spoiler on the Chapter 1:**

**On this chapter, the author that means R, make some Parody on it, but it seemed not.**

**Spoiler on the Chapter 2:**

**On Lion-O's vision he saw a boy covered by blood right? That was his vision on the future.**

**Spoiler on the Chapter 4:**

**Well Lion-O appeared at my house by TV (Dino's house), but I don't remember him, I forgot his new face is.**

**Spoiler on this Chapter:**

**R wrote story about me falling love with him, kinda cruel, but it's his story not mine. But how come we appear in love in this story. *sigh***

**Okay for my cousin, R said he will appear with his new friend and 'his pet' (kind of love-slave).**

**That's all I could say to you. Please R&R, R will need it.**


End file.
